Marionetas
by Hessefan
Summary: Lo conocían lo suficiente a su capitán como para asegurar que a este no se le podría haber ocurrido un castigo tan, pero tan ejemplar. Solo tenían que sobrevivir veinticuatro horas en el cuerpo del otro. Law se lo tomaba con cierta gracia o regocijo, en especial porque sabía que Luffy era la clase de hombre que cumplía cuando daba su palabra. *BL* Zoro/Sanji, Law/Luffy.
1. Capítulo 1

**Marionetas**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Prompt**: 009. Marionetas [Fandom Insano]

**Advertencia**: Ligeros spoilers del manga.

**Nota**: No creo ser original con esta idea a estas alturas del partido, pero tenía ganas de hacer este fic y reírme un poco. Espero que les guste. Si alguien usara tu cuerpo por un día, ¿qué recomendaciones le darías para un uso adecuado del mismo?

* * *

Caesar intentaba sobrevivir a una dura contienda, pero atado con esposas de kairoseki poco podía hacer más que encomendarle su alma a Dios. Una patada tiró abajo uno de los mástiles, mientras que un sablazo hizo desaparecer la puerta del baño. Ningún lugar del barco parecía ser un sitio seguro. Estaban tan cegados que ni el grito autoritario de Luffy logró frenarlos; hasta que, haciendo uso de su _akuma no mi_, Robin pudo frenar al menos al cocinero.

Chopper dejó de correr buscando un doctor y Usopp dejó de recitar rezos budistas encomendándose a todos los dioses de todas las religiones. Nami suspiró, mientras que Franky y Brook trataban de explicar lo inexplicable a los que observaban con más estupefacción que ellos ese altercado. Por más que dijeran que esa clase de peleas entre los dos cavernícolas del grupo eran usuales, admitían que en esa ocasión, como en muy pocas, se habían pasado de la raya.

Momo estaba tras la espalda de su padre mientras este empuñaba su katana dispuesto a dar tunda si alguno de esos dos monstruos se les abalanzaba; el niño temblaba aunque simulaba valentía. Law, por su parte, tenía una sonrisita siniestra y muy sutil en los labios.

Zoro frenó al ver la seriedad en su capitán, una pocas veces vista y que había sabido interpretar a la perfección. Con lentitud guardó las tres katana y esperó en silencio la evidente reprimenda. Fue como volver en sí de un trance; luego de ese frenesí incontrolable pudo reparar mejor en el daño. ¿Ellos dos habían hecho todo ese desastre? ¿Ellos dos habían dejado al Thousand Sunny en esas lamentables condiciones? No tardaron en echarse la culpa mutuamente, empezando así un nuevo altercado de palabras que fue silenciado por la voz de Luffy.

Los mandó a calmarse y arreglar un poco el desastre ocasionado, mientras en la cubierta una asamblea se formaba con los restantes Sombrero de Paja. Todos llegaron a una rápida y espontánea conclusión: que esos dos merecían un escarmiento.

Ponerles a reparar el barco no tenía sentido, ninguno de los dos poseían mayores conocimientos de carpintería que un mono, además Franky y Usopp habían pedido por favor y de rodillas que aquellos dos no trabajaran juntos en la reconstrucción del barco, porque había grandes probabilidades de un hundimiento irremediable si volvían a tener un cruce de palabras y se les iba de las manos.

Fue Robin la que propuso una reprimenda ejemplar teniendo con ellos al Cirujano de la muerte, y a Luffy le pareció una idea tan divertida que sin perder el tiempo buscó a Law por todo el Sunny. El hombre estaba en la enfermería del barco, leyendo con apatía los libros que Chopper había heredado de Hiruluk.

—¿Y qué gano yo? —preguntó el Shichibukai rascándose la cabeza y desacomodándose un poco el sombrero. Había escuchado con calma la petición de Luffy, pero no accedería sin encontrar ventajas.

—Te daré lo que me pediste.

Una nueva sonrisa surcó el rostro de Law, pero esta no fue macabra, sino más bien ladina. Giró en la banqueta, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar y mirando con detenimiento al joven. Pareció pensarlo, al menos ese fue el gesto que tuvo al rascarse la barbilla.

—Bien, es un buen trato; además —terció con perfidia— será divertido.

—Genial —Luffy le regaló la más ancha de sus sonrisas.

—¿Dónde están? —Law se puso de pie siguiendo al joven—Tienen que estar en un radio de treinta metros sino no podré.

—Eso no será problema —en la puerta de la cocina los llamó a los gritos—¡Sanji, Zoro! ¡Vengan un segundo!

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para acatar el pedido del chico al cual servían. No se percataron de la presencia del otro capitán, o quizás no le dieron la importancia que debieron haberle dado para evitar la catástrofe. En cuanto quisieron desentrañar las intenciones de Luffy, o siquiera entender lo que sucedía alrededor, Law hacía uso de su poder en ellos.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, entremezclándose. La voz de Sanji le sonó lejana a este, a Zoro le sucedió lo mismo. Suspendidos en el aire, tuvieron un segundo de lucidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Cuando cayeron de rodillas en la cubierta del Sunny, Luffy aprovechó para hablarles con falsa solemnidad.

—En castigo por tremendo jaleo armado, deberán pasar unas veinticuatro horas en el cuerpo del otro.

—¡Luffy! —gritó Zoro percibiendo lo que tanto temía, se miró las manos buscando comprobarlo, pero notó los dedos largos y finos y ya no pudo seguir con la pesquisa—Oh, no…

—No me digas que esto está pasando de verdad —completó el cocinero, poniéndose de pie para mirar desde su altura sus propias piernas. _Corrección_, aquellas no eran sus piernas— ¡¿Qué clase de castigo es este, Luffy?!

Sin embargo Luffy fue ajeno a los reclamos, suponía de antemano que no obtendría reacciones positivas por parte de esos dos. Reía como un niño, contento de ver que el cambio había dado los resultados esperados; dio la vuelta y le agradeció a Law, permitiéndole marchar después de haber hecho uso de su poder.

—¡Esto es idea de Robin o Nami, ¿cierto?! —reclamó Zoro.

Lo conocía lo suficiente a Luffy como para asegurar que a este no se le podría haber ocurrido un castigo tan, pero tan ejemplar. ¡Joder! ¡Que le tocaba los cojones el puto cambio! Hubiera preferido tener que limpiar letrinas o pasar una hora dándole cumplidos al cocinero, si eso conformaba a sus compañeros.

—No importa de quién fue la idea —Luffy se enserió, demostrándole a los otros dos que pese a su propio y vil divertimiento, estaba hablando con mucha seriedad—, por cada queja o insubordinación, se extenderá el periodo de cambio. Así que… —se ajustó el sombrero—hazme la comida, Sanji.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, engomado?! —Sanji agitó un puño, sin embargo su capitán le había dado la espalda dejándolos solos—. Dios —lloriqueó—, hubiera preferido el cuerpo de Nami o Robin, pero ¿por qué…?

—Mierda, cocinero… —murmuró el espadachín tratando de no mirarlo, porque le iba a dar algo comprobar lo que ya era evidente—, esto es una gran… _cagada_ —giró con lentitud, para enfrentarlo—¡Y deja de llorar, me dan ganas de golpearme por mamón!

—¡Espera a que aprenda a usar estas katana —las señaló, las sentía colgando en la cintura— y te juro que te dejaré en tiras finas! —corrió rápido la vista, porque verse en retrospectiva era demasiado fuerte. No porque no hubiera pasado antes por esa situación, sino porque sentía temblar ante la mera idea de que era Zoro quien tenía control de su cuerpo— Ojito con lo que haces con mi cuerpo —intentó caminar, pero terminó de bruces en el suelo—¡Mierda, marimo… ¿cómo demonios haces para caminar con estas tres katana y no metértelas entre las piernas?!

—Es que tú eres idiota —se acercó a él y se las quitó de mala manera—. Son mías —se las ajustó en la cintura reparando en el detalle de lo estrecha que era—Joder, cocinero… tienes cuerpo de marica.

El insultado se puso de pie de un salto y lo pateó, pero no logró el menor efecto. Había olvidado que controlar el cuerpo de Nami le había costado y que solo por la adrenalina del momento había podido lograr imposibles, pero reparaba que en esas circunstancias quizás le tomaría un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo habituarse al cambio.

—¡_Ja_! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —se burló, satisfecho al ver que el poder de Sanji no podía relucir en esas circunstancias. Quiso quejarse cuando, sin previo aviso, le metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, es que aquel contacto era muy comprometedor—. ¡¿Qué haces perver-?! —no terminó la frase, porque enseguida vio como quitaba el paquete de cigarrillos.

—Necesito uno o voy a colapsar.

—¡No fumes en mi cuerpo! —quitó una katana de la funda, pero se le dificultaba hallarse con la nueva anatomía que debía controlar y por eso Sanji pudo esquivarlo con una insultante facilidad.

Mientras encendía el cigarrillo plasmó una sonrisa de triunfo, que si bien era propia, en Zoro lucía demasiado intimidante. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que debió tragarse su orgullo junto con el humo, pues de inmediato empezó a toser hasta acabar arrodillado en el suelo, ahogado en su saliva.

Poco a poco, el escándalo montado de reproches y "consejos" sobre el uso adecuado del cuerpo del otro, llamó la atención de los curiosos. Algunos se acercaban con recelo, temiendo una nueva pelea de titanes.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi cuerpo, marimo!

—¡Lo mismo te digo!

—Ok, esto es una mierda —Sanji se masajeó la nuca, notándola demasiado grande para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Todo en el cuerpo de Zoro, descubría, era más _grande_.

—Ya, solo son veinticuatro horas, trata de sobrevivir —lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡¿Tú no piensas imbécil?! ¡No es tan sencillo! —reprochó soltando el quid del asunto sin remordimientos, él ya había pasado por la experiencia—: ¡Vas a terminar con infección urinaria, porque yo no pienso tocarte la verga, marimo!

—¡Y yo no pienso limpiar tu culo, cocinero!

—Ok, esta conversación es un asco —Sanji agitó una mano—, iré a pedirle a Chopper pastillas de carbón, porque si tengo que ir al baño con tu cuerpo, me arrojo por la borda —se alejó por las escaleras— Law y la puta madre…

Zoro chistó, sintiendo que necesitaba un buen trago, quizás volver a la rutina de siempre le sentaría bien. Sí, eso haría que el día pasara más rápido y que esa pesadilla acabara pronto. Subió al observatorio, donde estaban sus pesas y respiró profundo al verlas.

Estar cerca de sus pertenencias y de aquellos objetos que lo identificaban no le haría reparar tanto en que ese cuerpo era el de Sanji. _Mierda_, sentía que las piernas, tan firmes que eran, le temblaban como gelatina ante la simple idea de tener posesión de él, de una manera demasiado literal. Podía hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana que Sanji no podría detenerlo, pero claro que no lo haría. Pese a que el cocinero se lo merecía por cabrón, Zoro tenía códigos y no iba a mancillar ese cuerpo de ninguna manera.

Se quitó la camisa, tratando de no reparar en su media desnudez, y se agachó para tomar una pesa. En eso quedó, en una triste intención. Aunque Sanji era fuerte, muy fuerte, no se sometía a un riguroso entrenamiento día a día, así que por mucho que quiso no logró despegar una de las pesas más pequeña del suelo. Apenas logró levantarla unos centímetros y el peso de la misma lo venció.

Refunfuñó maldiciendo por lo bajo a ese cuerpo que juzgaba endeble, pateó la pesa de pura frustración sin controlar la fuerza; no es que hubiera olvidado por ese breve instante que estaba en el cuerpo de Sanji, es que lo había subestimado y por eso mismo la pesa se levantó como papel atravesando la pared de madera hasta terminar sobre la cubierta, haciendo un gran agujero a escasos metros de donde Usopp estaba reparando parte del Sunny destrozado.

—¡¿Zoro, qué te ocurre, quieres matarme?! —reclamó fuera de sí.

—L-Lo siento, Usopp —murmuró tan bajo que el tirador no logró escuchar la disculpa a la distancia. Todavía sentía el corazón en la boca y no podía seguir reprochándole esa veta asesina. No todos los días llovían pesas de cien kilos; aunque estando en el Nuevo Mundo no debería sorprenderle que algo así ocurriera tarde o temprano.

En la cocina Sanji no la estaba pasando mejor, aunque seguía manteniendo innatas sus habilidades para cocinar, el cuerpo de Zoro era en extremo incómodo de manejar. Quizás no era "tan" grande como le parecía, pero se sentía adentro de un gigante.

—Ah, Dios —suspiró al ver como el frasco de vidrio acababa hecho añicos en el suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, cocinero-san? —Robin dejó de lado el libro para echarle una mano en un sentido literal, porque haciendo uso de su _akuma_ atajó a tiempo uno de los frascos con especias.

—¡Oh, qué adorable Robin-chwan! ¡Muchas gracias, pero no quiero interrumpir tu sagrada lectura! ¡Eres tan linda cuando lees! ¡Ya me acostumbraré a manejar estas manos torpes!

La mujer empezó a reír de una manera que llamó la atención del cocinero, porque Robin solía ser muy parca y, aunque no se estuviera riendo a mandíbula abierta, unas lagrimillas habían aparecido en los ojos. Es que había sido demasiado fuerte verlo a Zoro haciendo esas morisquetas tan habituales en Sanji. De la nada se enserió y un aura lúgubre la rodeó.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, cocinero-san.

—Ok —asintió, un poco aterrado por la energía que emanaba la mujer.

—Menos que menos frente a Zoro —su mirada y su voz se dulcificaron en un segundo—, si llegara a verte… —negó con la cabeza carcajeando con mesura y volviendo a tomar el libro.

Sanji trató de hallarse en ese cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices que le era tan ajeno. Al menos la fuerza descomunal de ese vikingo le servía para trozar la carne de una manera que le resultaba hasta ofensiva. Poco a poco lograba acostumbrarse al cambio, ¡no, no debía acostumbrarse, porque eso sería el principio del fin!

—¡Sanji, comida! —irrumpió una voz tras la puerta que de inmediato fue abierta con violencia—Ah, Zoro —comentó con desgana metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz—¿Sabes dónde está Sanji?

—¡Soy yo, imbécil, ¿o te olvidas que por tu culpa tengo que padecer esta calamidad?! —exageró.

—¡Ah, cierto! —carcajeó—Por un momento lo olvidé —pestañeó—, ¿y la comida?

—No me está resultando cómodo cocinar, Luffy, y estoy bastante furioso contigo, así que no me presiones —amenazó—, si tienes hambre, abre la heladera y métete un trozo de pollo en esa bocaza que tienes.

—Ey, Zoro nunca me hablaría así y menos con ese tonito —lo señaló con el dedo índice y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Porque Zoro es un lameculos!

—¿Quién le lame el culo a quién? —preguntó un recién llegado Franky, para encontrarse con la mirada iracunda de quien sería Zoro, siendo usado por Sanji—¡Carajo, _man_, que metes miedo!

—Según Sanji —respondió Luffy con naturalidad—, Zoro a mí, pero nunca me lamió el culo… —Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en ese asunto, quizás en las ventajas que tendría pedírselo. No lo supieron, la cabeza de Luffy era un universo extraño y paralelo, y temían preguntar.

—Estoy furioso —advirtió el cocinero—, así que vayan desapareciendo de mi rango visual —Sentía que la sangre le subía hasta la cabeza y que el cuerpo le temblaba de ansiedad.

¿Así era con Zoro? ¿De esa forma lograba convertirse en un monstruo lleno de ira, sediento de sangre? ¿Cómo diantres hacía para controlar tanta energía destructiva en él? Era admirable, francamente, porque a él le estaba costando tener autocontrol. Sentía que en cualquier momento destrozaría la cuchara de madera con la que revolvía la olla mientras discutía con los otros dos. Al menos fue lo que pensó hasta que escuchó un _crack_ que se lo confirmó.

—Mierda, encima rompí mi cuchara favorita —musitó entre dientes con tanta rabia contenida que más se pareció al gruñido de una bestia salvaje y mitológica, alguna quimera salida de un cuento de horror; cuando giró para seguir riñendo con los otros dos, allí ni siquiera estaba Robin.

Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, allá ellos si le tenían tanto miedo. No es que fuera a montar en cólera y asesinarlos a sangre fría. O sí, la verdad es que no lo sabía, al menos no podía asegurar ni negar nada en ese momento, la sangre le bullía dándole comezón.

Chopper apareció para darle las pastillas de carbón que recién había preparado para los dos; entendía la situación y quería ayudarlos a sobrellevar esa pesada carga, sabía lo que se sentía que otro usara su propio cuerpo y tener que padecer a la vez el de otro. Muy empático el renito. Le dejó la medicación y salió corriendo _con lágrimas en los ojos_.

—Bien, tengo que calmarme —se dijo a sí mismo tratando de mentalizarse, mientras la medicina que en verdad necesitaba se paseaba por la cubierta con esas ropas tan ajustadas. La había visto a través de la ventana—… Oh, Nami-swan.

—Cocinero-san, ¿qué te dije sobre esa cara? —advirtió la arqueóloga con seriedad, Sanji ni la había visto entrar de nuevo a la cocina, se mostró apocado por un reto tan directo por parte de una de sus chicas y Robin no tardó en lanzar una risilla al ver a "Zoro" entre confundido y sonrojado—… te ves tan dulce así.

Sanji frunció el ceño, un poco dolido por esa apreciación, porque entendía que no se lo estaba diciendo a él puntualmente.

—Deja de poner caras maricas, cocinero —la voz de Zoro tras la espalda le hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, imbécil? —reprochó— ¿Por qué te apareces así por la espalda?

—Vengo a controlar que estés usando correctamente mi cuerpo.

—¡Estoy cocinando, ¿qué podría hacerle?! —giró para señalarlo— ¡Tú me preocupas más! —lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba sin camisa y transpirado— ¿Por qué me pavoneas desnudo por todo el Sunny? —admitía que era un pervertido, pero no esa clase de pervertido exhibicionista.

—No estoy desnudo, idiota —Se agitó los pantalones de vestir como una prueba fehaciente de que seguía vestido—. Además estaba entrenando.

—¡¿Con qué autorización sudas y gastas mi cuerpo?!

—No te viene nada mal para moldear un poco este cuerpo tan de _nenaza_ que tienes —exageró, porque debía admitir que le sorprendía descubrir un cuerpo tan macizo en alguien que solo levantaba los brazos para tomar frascos en el estante de arriba.

—¡Ahora sí te parto la cabeza!

Se le fue al humo, pero por más que los dos quisieron pelear era evidente que, primero, no sabían cómo usar el cuerpo del otro en beneficio personal, y segundo -más trascendental- ninguno de los dos quería lastimar su propio cuerpo. La reyerta murió ahí, ante la mirada atenta del músico quien, quizás por viejo o por sabio, pensaba que el plan puesto en marcha estaba dando un resultado tan efectivo que deberían tomar en consideración empezar a acostumbrarse a un Zoro haciéndole caras raras a las chicas y a un Sanji acojonante.

* * *

**Oh, yea! Continuará. Muchas gracias por haber leído y hasta ¿pronto? Prometo que va a haber más participación de los personajes nuevos (no mucho, aunque sí de Law), pero admítanlo: están acá porque quieren que Sanji y Zoro se revuelquen en su inmundicia XD**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero la verdad -por como viene la mano- deberán tener mucha paciencia.**

**Besos.  
**

**Pd: en mis fics siempre es Robin quien frena al cocinero, y en mi mente siempre lo agarra por las bolas, como a Franky en Water Seven. Ténganlo presente, es muy importante (?) XD Ok, no, no es importante, pero quería mencionarlo XD (En realidad tengo mis retorcidos motivos para que siempre sea Robin).**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cenaron envueltos en un silencio acojonante, todos apiñados en la cocina. Momo miraba a uno y a otro, mientras su padre le murmuraba al oído el sabio consejo de que no lo hiciera, no fuera a ser que suscitara la ira que podía palparse en el ambiente.

Afuera había quedado Caesar, a la espera de que alguno fuera a darle de comer; se turnaban entre ellos para hacerlo y por desgracia esa vez le tocaba a Zoro. Por desgracia para él y para Caesar, quien casi muere atragantado por la violencia con la cual fue alimentado.

Los demás agradecían en su fuero más interno el que Sanji y Zoro tomaran distancia. Apenas iban cuatro horas del castigo y auguraba ser el día más largo de sus vidas.

Law se lo tomaba con cierta gracia o regocijo, en especial porque sabía que Luffy era la clase de hombre que cuando daba su palabra siempre la cumplía. Lo miró sentado a su lado y con una media sonrisa velada trató de refrescarle la memoria.

—No lo olvides, Mugiwara —apenas se lo había susurrado al oído, cuidando de que nadie más lo oyera.

Luffy pestañeó, como si no entendiera a qué se refería, pero enseguida asintió al caer en la cuenta. Claro, no se olvidaría ni faltaría a su palabra, pero antes de acceder, quería que el castigo terminara, más que nada para asegurar la integridad de sus tripulantes. En otras palabras, para garantizar que Law los devolviera a sus cuerpos una vez pasado el tiempo estipulado.

Cada uno fue a seguir con la rutina, mientras Sanji trataba de poner en orden la cocina para ir a dormir con el único fin de distraerse de la catástrofe que estaba viviendo; debía pensar en positivo y mentalizarse que pronto todo quedaría en el pasado, como un desagradable recuerdo.

No obstante la presencia de Zoro rondándole le crispaba los nervios. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, era extraño estar mirándose a sí mismo, o quizás más bien lo extraño era saber que quien estaba en su cuerpo era Zoro, porque debía confesar que el haber pasado por esa experiencia lo tenía curado de espanto. Sin embargo suponía que para el espadachín no debía ser igual.

—¿Te importa que me quede sudado?

Sanji arqueó las cejas, esa pregunta lo había descolocado. Se vio a sí mismo, en retrospectiva, frunciendo el ceño con algo que parecía ser pudor. Él no era bueno para esconder sus emociones como Zoro, quien podía tener un autocontrol envidiable; así que por muchos intentos que hacía el espadachín por ocultar esas ligeras emociones, no lo lograba del todo. El cuerpo de Sanji parecía hablar por su cuenta y traducir lo que trataba de contener.

Sonrió, de una manera tan interna que Zoro no se dio cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres, cabeza de alga?

—A que estoy todo sudado, ¿te importa?

—Claro que me importa.

—Entonces —carraspeó perdiendo la mirada—, ¿me baño solo o prefieres bañarme tú?

El ligero tono carmín en sus propias mejillas le arrancó una sonora carcajada. Era reír o matarse.

—¿Te importa apestar a pescado?

—Pues… no.

—Bueno, entonces ahórrame el mal trago y yo te lo ahorro.

—Bien —Zoro dio la vuelta para ir hasta la despensa, habían dejado en claro ese punto. Esa noche ninguno de los dos atravesaría el baño.

—Ey, ey, ey —reclamó al verlo yéndose con una botella—, no te pases —advirtió—, si tomas mucho querrás ir… ir al baño.

—Ya fui —confesó, de una manera tan letal que Sanji se quedó alelado en el sitio.

—¡Maldito, yo estoy muriéndome de sed y aguantándome las ganas de mear con tal de no tocártela y tú-!

Zoro empezó a reír un poco socarrón, como si le estuviera diciendo "problema tuyo, cocinero".

—No fue la gran cosa —comentó con desprecio.

—¡¿Eh, qué insinúas con eso?! —se sentía un poco humillado, sin embargo Zoro no lo especificó y sin más se fue derecho al puesto de vigilancia con la única idea de emborracharse para así poder dormir largo y tendido.

Era cierto, ya había ido al baño, con ese estúpido temor de descubrir el cuerpo del cocinero, de no poder tolerar la tentación de corromperlo, pero por supuesto que no pasó nada de eso. Su autocontrol seguía siendo digno, incluso estando en el cuerpo de alguien tan pervertido y descontrolado como lo era Sanji.

Había mentido, en realidad sí había sido todo un acontecimiento, no solo porque la urgencia de orinar era grande, sino porque le apabulló reconocer que Sanji la tenía más respetable que él. Algo muy tonto, pero en lo que no había podido evitar reparar.

Por decoro no se la miró; o tal vez un poco, no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Quizás, en el puesto de vigilancia, si se ponía lo suficientemente borracho, podría animarse a investigar mejor, como el niño curioso que descubre su propio cuerpo palmo a palmo.

No… no lo haría. Tenía códigos y pensaba respetar a ese cocinero de porquería.

…

En el cuarto de los chicos, Usopp trataba de bregar con Luffy para que dejara de desacomodar todo mientras él intentaba hacer las camas. Saltaba de una a la otra, con una notable emoción que le llamaba la atención. Se suponía que le tocaba a ellos ordenar el cuarto de los chicos, pero Luffy como capitán estaba haciendo uso de su autoridad… siempre lo hacía cuando más le convenía.

—Ey, Luffy… —murmuró, notando que había logrado su cometido de serenarlo, parecía aspiradora en _hi_—, ¿cómo hiciste para convencer a Trafalgar Law?

El chico, despeinado, dejó el sombrero colgando de la hamaca y alzó los hombros con despreocupación antes de responderle.

—Me pidió algo a cambio…

—Ten cuidado, Luffy —advirtió, sin poder evitar preocuparse. En el fondo su capitán podía ser muy descuidado aunque supiera cuidar muy bien de su tripulación; el misterio era cómo se las ingeniaba para conseguirlo—, todavía no sabemos nada de Trafalgar Law y tú no paras de hacer tratos con él…

—Descuida —sonrió cerrando los ojos, para después desplomarse en la hamaca.

—¿Y… qué te pidió? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—Nada importante —se sentó para mirarlo con displicencia, mientras se escarbaba la nariz—, mi corazón —bajó de un salto para ir en busca de un bocadillo antes de dormir—, y creo que algo más de mi cuerpo, pero no recuerdo qué… —se alejó del cuarto cavilando al respecto—, ¿un brazo, mi mano derecha, una pierna?

Usopp se quedó tieso en el sitio; para cuando volvió en sí su capitán ya no estaba allí. No había sabido cómo tomar esas palabras, si lo del corazón era en un sentido figurado o qué diantres. ¿Qué pretendía Law quedándose con el corazón de Luffy? ¿Dominarlo de alguna forma? ¿Tener poder sobre él? Eso era muy peligroso, tenía que hacer algo, hablar con los demás, tal vez entre todos podrían convencer a Luffy para que no cometiera semejante locura. Por otro lado, ¿qué otra parte del cuerpo le había pedido? Algo no le cerraba y le olía muy mal.

…

Sanji terminó de limpiar con desgana, sin dejar de preguntarse qué tanto tenía que hacer el marimo encerrado allí arriba con su cuerpo, emborrachándose. Frunció el ceño, pensando en que un cigarrillo no le vendría nada mal, pero su cuerpo parecía no extrañar la nicotina.

Al salir a cubierta notó que allí ya no había nadie, todos dormían y el pequeño farol del puesto seguía encendido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y subió las escalerillas sin entender por qué esa motivación, como si fuera el mismo Zoro quien iba detrás de él, como si su cuerpo se moviera por instinto.

Al llegar lo vio abrazando a la botella, o mejor sería decir que se vio a sí mismo abrazándose a la botella con una expresión en el rostro que lindaba entre lo patético y lo compasivo. Chistó en la oscuridad, advirtiéndole a Zoro de su presencia.

—Joder, cocinero —murmuró—, tienes muy poca resistencia al alcohol.

—¡Y claro, no bebo como un maldito cosaco! —Le quitó la botella casi vacía para dejarla a un lado—, vengo a ver cómo tratas mi cuerpo y mira con lo que me encuentro.

—Me siento raro.

—Estás borracho —aclaró—, es lógico que en mi cuerpo…

—No, no —negó de una manera extraña—, me siento… triste —lo miró, elevando la cabeza para estudiarlo.

Sanji se sentó con calma frente a él, soltando un lánguido suspiro. De golpe tenía la imperiosa necesidad de consolarlo, sin saber de dónde venía esa vena tan atenta con el desgraciado.

De nuevo volvía a sentir que no se trataba de él, que el querer abrazarlo para borrar de alguna manera esa angustia tan evidente, era un impulso de su cuerpo. Lo malo es que él no tenía ese autocontrol del que Zoro se jactaba.

—Lo siento —dijo con torpeza al darse cuenta de la ligera caricia que le había dado en la mejilla, arrebolada por la bebida y quizás por algo más.

—¿Siempre te sientes así?

—¿Eh?

—Es extraño —Zoro arrastraba las palabras; admitía estar borracho, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para lograr mantener un diálogo racional—, durante todo el día sentí emociones que no son mías.

Sanji alzó las cejas dando a entender con ese gesto que lo entendía, que él había padecido lo mismo. Cerró los ojos, lanzando un suspiro. Era raro para Zoro verse tan expresivo.

—Por eso no bebo, idiota —sentado en el suelo pateó la botella, volcando el poco contenido que quedaba—, siempre que tomo mucho me pongo algo… imbécil —chistó, con una media sonrisa lastimosa—, es deprimente.

—¿Por qué?

Sanji se encogió de hombros, en parte no quería ser tan sincero y confesar que si tomaba, que si se emborrachaba, era porque quería escapar de alguna forma, absurda e infantil si se quiere decir, de la realidad. De algún dolor insufrible o de algún recuerdo doloroso.

Claro que los resultados eran previsibles, acababa llorando como una campesina y liberando de esa manera toda la angustia, para al otro día despertarse renovado. O con reseca.

Sobrio tendía a guardarse esas emociones, a ocultarlas, a esconderlas detrás de risas y una aparente seguridad, pero en esos momentos de flaqueza, que se daban muy seguido para su gusto, podía liberarse de esos fantasmas. Solía ser en la soledad de la cocina y cuando todos dormían. Y en el presente el marimo estercolero no había tenido mejor idea que emborracharse, abriendo así esa temida caja de Pandora.

—Por eso no bebo tanto —reiteró, incómodo por tanto silencio.

Zoro asintió, ahora entendía por qué solía negarse a compartir tragos, por lo general el cocinero tomaba, pero Sanji era de esa clase de borrachos que prefería hacerlo en solitario, algo muy peligroso por lo que implicaba ese aislamiento. Si se cerraba, nadie sería capaz de llegar a él.

Y el dolor que Zoro sentía encerrado en el cuerpo de Sanji era sofocante, era desquiciante. ¿Cómo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba lidiar día a día con ese peso? Él solo tenía ganas de bajar del puesto y arrojarse por la borda para quitarse de una vez esa amarga sensación. ¿Por qué nunca les decía que se sentía así? ¿No se suponía que eran familia, amigos, nakama o alguna de esas melosidades que Brook aseguraba en las letras de sus canciones?

Quería llorar, cuando de golpe se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo. Se tocó las mejillas, asombrado de sentirlas húmedas. ¿En verdad él estaba llorando? Joder, qué momento penoso tener ese desliz frente al cocinero. Este lo miraba de manera extraña, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo, contra sus propios sentimientos.

Levantó una mano, pero enseguida la bajó apretando fuerte los dientes. El cuerpo le temblaba y ya no podía controlarlo. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta había atrapado a Zoro entre los brazos.

Tenía a su propio cuerpo aferrado y se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

—Ok, marimo, no sé qué mierda está pasando, pero tu cuerpo se mueve solo —confesó, hundiendo la nariz en la cabellera rubia. Tampoco iba a admitir que no estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia por evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extraño al experimentar deleite por oler su propio aroma. Eso era narcisista a más no poder, pero no, comprendía recién en ese momento que eran las emociones de Zoro, que se mezclaban con las suyas.

El espadachín lo empujó con cierta delicadeza para poder tomar distancia. Se daba cuenta de que Sanji había reparado en ese enorme detalle y temía una reacción demasiada negativa. Sí, el gran Roronoa Zoro tenía miedo, terror de que ese hombre descubriera de la manera más absurda e impensada cuánto lo deseaba.

Insultó todo el linaje familiar de Trafalgar Law.

Era indudable, por la expresión de sus ojos y lo nervioso que estaba, que Sanji lo había adivinado. Tiritaba en el sitio como si tuviera frío, pero nada más buscaba refrenar esos impulsos. Gruñó, inconforme con el resultado. Como siguiera viéndose así en retrospectiva, con ese aspecto tan desprotegido y necesitando consuelo, el cuerpo del espadachín haría un desastre allí.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy =)**

* * *

**Recomendaciones para la persona que va a usar mi cuerpo:**

**1)** Cepíllate los dientes, muy seguido, tengo una dentadura muy propensa a contraer caries. Si sientes dolor de muela, es bueno que sepas que es perfectamente normal padecerlo al menos un cuarto de día.

**2)** El bidet es tu amigo fiel; úsalo. El desodorante es tu aliado; no lo olvides (o apestarás a caballo muerto un día de mucho calor).

**3)** Duerme con medias y pantalón, o no querrás despertarte a mitad de la noche así sea verano con los calambres más horribles que un ser humano pueda padecer en su vida.

**4)** Si sales a la calle, no saludes a nadie y menos con una sonrisa. La gente se dará cuenta de que no eres yo. Soy muy despistada y puedo llegar a no reconocer a mi propia familia así pase a mi lado.

**5)** Debes tener presente que soy vegetariana y que mi cuerpo es un poco intolerante a la lactosa, trata de evitarla si no quieres desfallecer en un baño público. Por esto mismo, nunca salgas a la calle luego de consumir leche, yogur, quesos y derivados.

**6)** Debido al punto anterior, nunca, bajo ningún punto de vista, consumas dulce de leche. Es letal. No querrás que el gobierno te considere un arma nuclear, una amenaza que ha de ser erradicada. La tercera guerra mundial podría iniciar por tu culpa.

**7)** Toma mucho mate, desde que te levantas hasta que vas a dormir. Si te notas de mal humor, irritable, con dolor de cabeza, es que te falta tu mayor adicción. No, no es el tabaco o el alcohol, es el mate.

**8)** Los cuchillos y yo no nos llevamos bien, trata de no morir apuñalado por ti mismo, hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de padecer los accidentes más idiotas del mundo. Nada grave, tenemos diez dedos, podemos vivir con nueve, pero me gustaría conservarlos a todos.

**9)** Ten presente depilarte antes de hacer algo riesgoso, ninguna chica quiere llegar a la guardia de un hospital y que la confundan con el yeti. Suerte con eso, porque la vas a necesitar.

**10)** Y por más que mi cuerpo te lo diga, es mentira, no te dejes llevar por esa falsa seguridad: no sé conducir, no puedo volar, ni tampoco soy inmortal.

* * *

**Perdón que me tardé tanto, pero no estuve escribiendo absolutamente nada nuevo en estas semanas, lo que estoy publicando ya lo tengo escrito desde hace un montón. Recién hoy me pude sentar a escribir un poco, y le di prioridad a este fic. En cuanto pueda traeré el tercer y último capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no poder responderle a los anónimos, pero sepan que los amo como Gollum al anillo único.**

* * *

28 de mayo de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Sanji ya no pudo controlarlo más; de nuevo había atrapado su cuerpo entre los brazos. Las palabras le nacieron de entre los labios con cierto descreimiento, hasta con preocupación. No quería reconocerlo, pero una parte de él creía que Zoro lograría darle con una respuesta coherente que satisficiera esa enorme inquietud.

—… quiero besarte, ¡o sea! —cerró fuerte los ojos, arrepentido por tanta sinceridad de su parte—¡No quiero besarte, quiero decir que en realidad es mi cuerpo, que es tú cuerpo el que-! —gruñó, insatisfecho con su pobre y entreverada explicación—No sé qué está pasando, pero…

—Hazlo.

—Estás borracho —excusó en vano.

—Si no puedes controlarte… si no sabes hacerlo de la manera en la que yo lo hago cada día —fue casi una queja o un reclamo—, entonces hazlo.

No, no iba a besar al espadachín, no iba a besarse a sí mismo. Eso era retorcido, nauseabundo, porque además se trataba de Zoro. ¡Eso era lo de menos! Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera hombre le perturbaba tanto como el hecho de que… ¡era _él mismo_, joder!

Quiso estirar el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar lo que, se daba cuenta, era inevitable, pero el rostro iba acercándose cada vez más al del otro, cerró los ojos antes de rozarle los labios. En ese punto todo fue confuso, la perdición, _el fin del mundo_, porque estar encerrado en ese cuerpo no le daba lugar a reparar en la circunstancia y en que se estaba dejando llevar por una emoción que desconocía, que lo abrumaba, que lo arrollaba como un tren.

Lo besó con ganas, como si Zoro fuera alguna chica, ¡como si fuera Nami o Robin! Y comprendía, con muchísimo dolor, que no eran sus propias emociones, sus propias ansiedades, que era Zoro hablando a través de él.

El cuerpo de su compañero le hablaba y le decía que lo deseaba, que lo deseaba tanto que _dolía_. Lo mordió, lo besó y lo acorraló contra el suelo de madera, ubicándose entre sus piernas. Había hundido la lengua con desesperación y no podía pensar con claridad, estaba experimentando todo aquello demasiado rápido; era extraño, pero también era adictivo. Como si de golpe su propio cuerpo fuera la nicotina que el de Zoro necesitaba.

Para el espadachín fue a la inversa, anómalo a niveles ridículos, porque aunque él sí quería, debió luchar para que el cuerpo de Sanji le obedeciera y aceptara lo que, era claro, no pretendía que pasara. No le quedaron dudas cuando lo empujó de una patada.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, subnormal?!

—Lo siento, no soy yo —avisó, asustado de su propia reacción involuntaria—, es tu cuerpo que… te rechaza —agitó la cabeza como si fuera un perro mojado por la lluvia—, que me rechaza, quiero decir.

Sanji empezó a reír; la situación era tragicómica, porque uno quería, el otro no, y estaban en los cuerpos equivocados, tratando de controlar emociones que eran ajenas, que recién comenzaban a entender.

Tenían un pequeño problema allí que necesitaba ser resuelto, porque Sanji sentía la entrepierna endurecida a más no poder, y aunque no se consideraba gay admitía que en esas circunstancias tenía una insana necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo y de manera impropia a quien tenía frente a él.

Estar en el cuerpo de Zoro le daba calor, pero de un calor muy particular que le hacía jadear de deseo. Quería sexo, de una manera salvaje, instintiva, casi animal.

Por su lado, Zoro _en verdad_ quería, pero el cuerpo de Sanji no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea de manosear y descubrir a un hombre, advertía que se sentía intimidado y asustado. No era para menos, verse a sí mismo excitado de esa manera, fuera de sí, no era algo de todos los días.

—Podríamos… esperar —propuso el espadachín—, a que el castigo termine…

—No puedo esperar —alertó—. Eres un jodido animal en celo, no sé cómo no te has vuelto violador en serie o algo peor, melón —. Le sonrió con ironía—Lo que tienes entre las piernas es un arma.

—Pero es que… tú no quieres —confesó—; ¿entiendes?

Sanji se sentó respirando con dificultad. Comprendía con profundo pesar lo que el espadachín le estaba queriendo dar a entender con pocas, pero efectivas palabras. Su cuerpo no se atrevía a más y aún así, ¿pensaba profanarlo? Distinto era que él quisiera en el de Zoro, pero muy diferente era tomar esa misma decisión en total y completo dominio de su cuerpo y de sus emociones.

Estando en control de su anatomía, ¿querría hacerlo con Zoro de esa manera tan brutal?

Miró a los ojos del espadachín descubriendo en ellos una tristeza que ya no era la propia, sino la del mismo Zoro. En el único ojo que no estaba oculto tras el mechón de pelo rubio podía ver enojo y decepción. De nuevo volvía a experimentar esa necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo, de borrarle de alguna manera esa angustia tan palpable.

¿Eso sentía Zoro por él? ¿Por qué le resultaba de una forma tan cálida que le daban ganas de llorar? Nunca había sentido que alguien lo pretendiera de aquella forma tan impetuosa. Hasta se sentía halagado; porque no solo reparaba en dicho interés, sino en aquellas emociones que iban más allá de lo físico. Él era un llorón por naturaleza, cierto, que no lo hiciera en público no quería decir que no lo fuera.

En ese momento se debatía entre dejarse llevar por las bajas pasiones o en luchar contra sí mismo para no herir a Zoro de una manera irreparable, no porque temiera ya hacerle algo a su propio cuerpo, sino porque no sabía cómo haría después para lidiar con la situación.

Si lo pensaba bien, ya se había salido de control.

Zoro tragó saliva antes de tomar a Sanji de la cabellera verde para robarle un beso, tan impulsivo como el cocinero solía ser. Luego le susurró que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos. De esa forma tal vez sería más fácil vencer esa barrera invisible, pero real, que imponían sus propios cuerpos.

* * *

**Sé que el capítulo es muy corto (no suelo hacerlos así), pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y en muy corto tiempo, son cambios bruscos que no me permiten pensar en tramas muy elaboradas. Por ese motivo prefiero ir así: aunque sea poco, avanzar, ¡lentamente, pero avanzar! Nunca dejé un fic inconcluso y no pienso empezar con este :P, además me divierte y me distrae escribirlo, una parte de mí lo necesita. Sí, gente… era esto o el Hospital Moyano. Opté por el fic.**

**Van a ser más de tres capítulos. ¡¿Qué?! Ya saben que siempre calculo como el ano. Hasta ahora llevo cinco capítulos escritos y todavía no lo termino (estoy en medio del Law/Luffy, riéndome sola como una tarada), no lo subo junto a este porque necesitan sus correspondientes leídas y correcciones obsesivas.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en anónimo, chicxs. Me animan muchísimo acompañándome de esa manera ^^.**

**PD. ¿Me donan sinónimos o ideas afines para la palabra "cuerpo"? XD GRACIASDENADA.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

La arqueóloga encontró el momento propicio para hablarle durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Estaba sentada en su reposera favorita, garabateando en un cuaderno, mientras de reojo contemplaba al capitán de los piratas Heart sentado en la cubierta con la katana entre las piernas. Dormitaba o simulaba que lo hacía.

—No sé qué buscas de Luffy, pero…

Law levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él, pues allí solo estaban ellos dos. Caesar se encontraba demasiado lejos como para considerarlo parte de la conversación.

—Es algo entre nosotros dos.

—Oh, sí —hubo cierto tono sarcástico en la voz—, el asunto es que tú no lo conoces tanto como nosotros —lanzó una risilla apagada—, no sé qué estarás esperando de mi capitán, pero déjame decirte que es muy impredecible.

—Lo sé —la miró con algo de extrañeza y cierta gracia—. ¿Qué sucede que hoy Nico Robin está tan sociable?

—Lo soy —afirmó—, solo cuando tengo algo para decir.

—¿Tanto te preocupa tu capitán?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con delicadeza.

—Mi capitán sabe cuidarse muy bien solo; se podría decir que lo que me preocupa es que haya un malentendido que nos traiga inconvenientes a todos.

En el punto álgido de la conversación Franky no tuvo mejor idea que volver con Usopp de la factoría. Hablaban entre ellos con energía, pero dejaron de parlotear para mirarlos, como si en vez de dos compañeros fueran dos reyes marinos.

Verla a Robin dialogando como una simple camarada con el Cirujano de la muerte les helaba la sangre. Quizás esos dos no lo sabían, pero las sonrisas macabras que ostentaban de forma tan natural lucían más espeluznantes que de costumbre.

—Ey, _guys_, no estarán complotando para asesinarnos en masa, ¿verdad? —bromeó el carpintero, haciendo una pose. Una parte de Usopp lo creía factible, ¿por qué no?

—Nos preguntábamos con el señor capitán —Robin señaló con educación a Law—, si nuestros cadáveres serían suficiente para teñir el mar de rojo.

—Pero solo una parte del mar, según mis cálculos —Law le siguió la corriente con seriedad, porque pese al poco tiempo que llevaba en la tripulación, sabía que eso sería suficiente para conseguir lo que buscaba con sumo éxito: que Usopp saliera corriendo y Franky tratara de huir galantemente sin darles la espalda, porque era su punto más débil.

A solas de nuevo, trataron de seguir la conversación. Law quería saber cuánto conocía la mujer del trato que tenía con Luffy, mientras que Robin pretendía leer las intenciones del Cirujano en los ojos de este. Era un juego muy interesante.

…

Sanji llevaba media hora tratando de mentalizarse, creía que si tenía suficiente control mental lograría vencer esa irrefrenable necesidad de ir a orinar. Así lo encontró Zoro, meneando las caderas de una forma que él tildaría de "demasiado gay".

—Ya… ve de una vez —propuso el espadachín con honda saturación, pero enseguida una sonrisa develó su diversión—: ¿o quieres que te la sostenga yo?

Sanji dio la vuelta y miró al espadachín con el afán de que las miradas matasen. Se encontró con esa imagen extraña, el de la única ceja visible curvada -más de lo que de por sí era- en un gesto socarrón.

¿Así se veía cuando se burlaba del espadachín? Joder, le daban ganas de golpearse hasta hacerse sangrar.

Habían pasado toda la noche juntos, pero en calidad de "amigos". Compartieron unos tragos hasta que se quedaron dormidos, Sanji sobre el espadachín… ¿o había sido al revés? Con el cambio de cuerpos ya ni ellos lo sabían.

Cuando Zoro despertó, el cocinero no estaba allí en el puesto de vigilancia. El último recuerdo que guardaba de él era la intensa mirada de su ojo negro.

—¡No es tan fácil, cretino!

Poco a poco la cocina se fue llenando de gente. Contemplaban con cierto azoro los extraños movimientos del hombre encerrado en la anatomía del espadachín. Momo le preguntó con infinita inocencia si estaba bailando.

—¡No!

—Ah, menos mal, porque déjame decirte que eres un pésimo bailarín.

—¡Desaparece de mi vista, mocoso!

Momonosuke salió corriendo. Aunque según el mismo crío: huyendo con el honor intacto de un samurái en busca de refuerzos, es decir, de papá. Cuando Luffy entró para pedir comida, Sanji pasó a su lado como un huracán. A los que estaban afuera no les resultó indiferente el alocado proceder del cocinero.

—No tengo ojos para ver, pero… Santas bragas, ¿Zoro-kun acaba de arrojarse por la borda? —preguntó el esqueleto rascándose el gran afro.

—Así parece —comentó Nami con cierta indiferencia.

Chopper se acercó con parsimonia a la baranda para ver como "Zoro" sonreía escalofriantemente desde el agua.

—¡Sanji, vas a enfermarte allí abajo!

El cocinero subió por la escalerilla tiritando de frío, empapado de pies a cabeza. El espadachín salió de la cocina para mirar el patético espectáculo.

—Genial tu idea, cocinero —comentó con ironía—, ahora tendrás que cambiarte.

—¡Al menos no tengo que sostenértela! —agitó un puño desde la cubierta, sentía que había ganado una batalla, mientras Luffy reía al comprobar una vez más que el castigo estaba dando sus frutos.

¡Era más divertido de lo que había pensado en un primer instante!

Sanji fue al camarote de los chicos chorreando agua, cuando llegó y giró sobre los talones al sentir una presencia, no le sorprendió ver a Zoro tras su espalda. Sin mediar palabras le buscó ropa; no es que tuviera mucha, así que la elección fue un kimono con las mismas tonalidades de verde.

—Desnúdate —ordenó.

Sanji obedeció sumiso, pero las manos le temblaban, quizás de frío o nerviosismo, no lo sabía.

—Joder, este nudo de mierda, ¿cómo carajo lo haces, espadachín?

El aludido chistó y se acercó para desatarlo, no era tan complicado. Con rudeza lo terminó de desvestir. Cuando desató el lazo del obi la hakama cayó al suelo, de esa forma pudo apreciar lo mucho que al cocinero le gustaba verse en esa situación; pues con frío y todo, tenía una ligera erección.

* * *

**Shippeo el Law/Robin, ¡consiéntanme! **

**Quedó corto de nuevo, les doy permiso para odiarme por ello. Gracias Tiny y Childerika por sus comentarios =:) las llevo en mi corazón, junto a la aorta izquierda.  
**

* * *

A la memoria de MumiIgirisu.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

—Deja de mirarte, pervertido narcisista —le reclamó abochornado. Zoro no respondió la pulla, le acercó una toalla con una imperceptible sonrisa, para después voltear e irse por donde había llegado.

_Genial_, encima lo dejaba solo, allí y en esas condiciones, ¿es que el espadachín no era consciente del peligro que corría su integridad física? O sea, se trataba de él: _el cocinero pervertido_.

Sanji se miró con reparo -pero afán- la entrepierna; una mata de pelo verdoso rodeaba el falo. La simple vista hizo que el pene cobrara más firmeza. Eso iba de mal en peor. Trató de secarse rápido para terminar cuanto antes la sesión auto impuesta de tortura, pero más se tocaba -¡todo con el noble fin de secarse para que el cuerpo del marimo no pescara un resfriado!-, descubría que más le gustaba hacerlo.

Ya,_ el pene estaba sequito_, podía dejarlo en paz, pero es que… se sentía tan rico, ¡y era el maldito marimo! Mierda, no era su culpa que tuviera un cuerpo de infarto. Demonios, ¡¿y desde cuándo reparaba así en la anatomía masculina?! ¡¿Qué le importaba a él los penes?! Maldición, su sentido de honestidad le había impedido aprovecharse de Nami en su momento, pero ¡joder! Que al marimo le partiera un rayo: ¡No era mujer!

_Oh_… empezaba a ver las ventajas de su filosofía, ¡al fin encontraba ventajas en ella!

Sonrió como un idiota y con esa imagen se encontró Kinemon al entrar al cuarto de los hombres.

—Pues… —murmuró, contrariado ante esa seductora sonrisa que le regalaba la imagen de Zoro en total dominio de Sanji—, no es que yo sea un _onna-girai_, en lo absoluto, Momo es la prueba fehaciente de ello. Quizás un _shôjin-zuki_ de clóset puede ser... pero solo un poquito.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Dio la vuelta para ocultar la erección y se colocó la hakama.

—La comida —dijo de la nada con inusitada firmeza—, te fuiste corriendo y dejaste las hornallas encendidas.

—Ah —alzó los hombros, a veces le costaba entender al samurái—. Carajo, ¿para aprender a ponerte esta ropa tienes que hacer un curso o qué mierda?

—No es tan difícil.

—Ven, ayúdame —agitó una mano llamándolo.

Kinemon dio un paso al frente con relativa y desapercibida emoción, pero frenó de golpe a mitad de camino mostrándose confundido.

—Momo podría verme…

—¡No sé qué mierda significa eso, y no me importa saberlo, solo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a vestirme! ¡Tú eres samurái, debes saber cómo se ponen estas porquerías!

Asintió y, sin salir de un letargo muy extraño, lo ayudó a vestirse. Lucía raro, pero Sanji no lo conocía tanto como para adivinar las razones de su taro.

Ya en la cocina, solo faltaba Nami para empezar a almorzar, y Sanji no servía la comida si faltaba alguna de sus chicas.

Luffy la fue a buscar de inmediato, _por supuesto_, arrastrándola del brazo cuya mano sostenía la bota que su capitán no le había permitido ponerse. Cinco minutos antes y Nami hubiera llegado desnuda a la cocina, para alegría del cocinero.

—Oh, Nami-swan, trabajas demasiado en los mapas —dijo, reparando en el detalle. Corrió una de las sillas libres ofreciéndole asiento—. Te ves tan linda con esas ojeras, pareces un hermoso panda.

La navegante lo miró de manera extraña, quizás porque era surrealista verlo a Zoro comportándose tan amable y atento con ella, tal vez porque le costaba entender el abstracto sentido de belleza que tenía ese hombre. Lucía espantosa, a tal punto que ni siquiera darse una ducha rápida a mitad de la mañana para quitarse el cansancio la había librado de esa sensación.

El verdadero Zoro ingresó por la puerta abierta, sudado y sin camiseta. La navegante miró el torso bien formado -nunca había reparado en ello-, y luego al cocinero de nuevo. Y luego volvió al cuerpo de Sanji. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto que denotaba desaliento o saturación.

—No te preocupes, navegante-san, es normal que te sientas así —la consoló Robin, ella también había pasado por ese incómodo momento, una montaña rusa de sentimientos encontrados al caer en la cuenta de lo dulce y terrorífico que era a Zoro verlo haciendo morisquetas y lo irresistible que era un cocinero indiferente a ellas.

Las horas pasaban con más lentitud a medida que la ansiedad hacía mella en ellos, pero a las 16.45 horas, Law los citó en la cubierta para cumplir con la promesa de devolverlos a sus cuerpos.

Cuando el show finalizó, Nami, a un lado de Luffy, tomó la palabra.

—Bien, patanes… —les llamó la atención, ambos se dieron por aludidos al insulto—que esto les sirva de lección. Esperamos que hayan aprendido a cuidar y a respetar el cuerpo del otro. ¡No más peleas como la de ayer!

—¡Sí, Nami-swan! —Sanji dio una voltereta, aliviado y contento de volver a tener el control sobre su anatomía, pero enseguida frenó antes de llegar a los brazos, o mejor sería decir que a los puños, de Nami—. Joder, huelo a cloaca —se olfateó los litros de transpiración acumulada—, iré a bañarme.

Zoro gruñó algo inentendible y tomó las katana que había dejado sobre el suelo. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo. Un buen baño y beber hasta el hartazgo le sentaría bien para borrar alguna migaja que hubiera quedado de Sanji en él.

Si lo pensaban bien, las palabras de Nami tenían mucho sentido. En parte porque haber estado en el cuerpo del otro les había servido para poder entender sus emociones. El asunto es que ahora debían lidiar con las propias, aquellas que eran más internas.

Si a Zoro le preguntaban -que no, nadie le preguntó-, prefería dejar todo allí. Aunque comprendía que el cocinero ya estaba al tanto de lo que durante años había logrado ocultarle, tampoco podía alejar de la mente el hecho de haber sentido ese rechazo tan lacerante de su parte.

Dolía reparar en que lo imposible le agregaba un matiz amargo a la situación. Antes vivía con esa sensación de que todo intento sería en vano, pero en el presente lo irrealizable le pesaba, pues ahora debería llevar con dignidad esa carga.

Le quedaba el orgullo como único consuelo, como único salvavidas al cual aferrarse para no perder la cordura y lo poco de honradez que le quedaba. No iba a permitirle al cocinero que pisoteara ninguna de ellas con una letal indiferencia. Zoro Roronoa estaba más allá de ello.

…

Law buscó a Luffy por todo el Thousand Sunny. Lo encontró jugando con la pecera gigante, metiendo una caña de pescar para molestar a uno de los enormes tiburones que habían atrapado con el tirador y el doctor pocas horas atrás. Parecía un niño grande jugando con algún juguete nuevo.

Quiso hablarle, pero tenía muy presente las palabras de la arqueóloga y prefirió ir con cuidado. Carraspeó para llamarle la atención y Luffy miró por sobre el hombro con algo de sorpresa por no advertir la presencia de alguien. Enseguida plantó una enorme sonrisa al reparar en que se trataba de él.

—¡Ah, Law! ¡¿Qué tal va eso?!

El doctor se rascó la cabeza preguntándose a qué se refería. Lo tomó como un gesto cordial y despreocupado, una mera intención campechana de saber cómo estaba. Maldita sea Nico Robin, al final había logrado confundirlo.

—Ey, Luffy… —no quería ser insistente o dejar en evidencia su ansiedad.

Lo mejor sería permitirle al chico soltar la lengua, estaba seguro que si le daba pie, Luffy no tardaría en develar lo que en verdad entendía del trato. Debía andarse con cuidado, subestimar al capitán de los Sombreros de Paja era un error que había llevado a muchas tripulaciones a dormir con los peces.

Luffy era bueno para notar cambios sutiles en el ambiente; sí, aunque fuera medio zopenco para interpretar dichos cambios. La sonrisa en sus labios se esfumó poco a poco, hasta dar paso a una expresión de duda o desconcierto. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño y también había pestañeado, como si de repente el doctor representara un complejo acertijo. Esa combinación de gestos llamó la atención de Law y esperó, expectante, a que el chico abriera la boca.

—¿Estás estreñido? —preguntó al final.

El doctor arqueó las cejas, tratando de adivinar sin éxito cómo funcionaba la cabeza del muchacho para llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones.

—No.

—Ah, ¿entonces qué te ocurre?

Law ahogó una carcajada, ¿tenía cara o lucía como alguien estreñido?

—Dime, Luffy… nuestro trato… —El chico miró hacia los costados con evidente alteración. Eso fue suficiente para que el otro capitán guardara un prudencial silencio.

—¿Ahora quieres llevar a cabo… _eso_? —Luffy comprendía que había dado su palabra, por ende no podía fallarle, pero le resultaba atípico el escenario.

—Si tienes tus dudas al respecto, me gustaría que las compartieras conmigo antes de…

—Pues… sí, dudas tengo muchas —miró el suelo, reflexivo—, pero supongo que con estas cosas es así, ¿no?

—S-Supongo —carraspeó, nervioso. Por el amor del Rey Pirata, debía quitarse esa gran duda—: ¿Estás seguro de querer llevarlo a cabo?

—En eso quedamos, ¿no? —preguntó con sorpresa, había sido Law quien se lo propuso, ¿por qué se mostraba tan contrariado en el presente?

—Sí, sí —se sentó en una banqueta cruzándose de brazos—, pero es que… me cuesta entenderte —decidió ser sincero por su salud mental. Jugar a las adivinanzas no los llevaría a nada—. Te pido tu corazón y tú dices que sí, sin más —chasqueó la lengua—, una persona normal —resaltó la palabra tomando en cuenta que ese chico de goma podía ser de todo, menos normal—, al menos lo pensaría dos veces.

Luffy carcajeó y con suma despreocupación respondió esa enorme inquietud.

—Yo soy así —se encogió de hombros—, eso dicen todos, al menos —reconocía que no eran sus propias palabras—. No me gusta pensar tanto las cosas —negó con energía—, prefiero dejarme llevar, porque si pienso demasiado termino haciendo todo mal. No digo que de la otra forma me vaya bien del todo —reflexionó mirando el techo, debía reconocer que ser impulsivo tenía sus contras—, pero al menos si hago lo que quiero, después no tengo que arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho. Si pienso mucho, dudo… y no me gusta dudar.

—Eres… —trató de encontrar una palabra acorde. En toda su inexpresividad, un solo gesto fue visible: desconcierto—… eres extraño.

—Pero si ahora eres tú el que duda y te has arrepentido del trato, lo entenderé —Luffy había sonado demasiado maduro para ser él—. No, mentira —se corrigió—, no lo entenderé, pero si lo aceptaré —alzó los hombros con cierta resignación—. Solo me gustaría saber para qué me lo pediste, entonces.

—¡Ajá! —Law lo señaló con el dedo índice y enseguida guardó compostura. A ese punto quería llegar. La tan temida pregunta.

El asunto es que no se atrevía a darle una respuesta, no todavía sin estar seguro qué entendía el otro capitán del trato.

—Si lo que quieres es mi corazón y mi cuerpo, puedo dártelos. Estoy seguro que sabrás cuidarlos —sonrió, de una manera tan especial que el doctor se sintió contagiado por la mueca.

Law debía tener sus motivos para hacerle ese pedido y no necesitaba preguntarlo. Lo que no entendía era ese aparente arrepentimiento.

—¿Sabes? —cuestionó el Cirujano—, la mayoría de las personas se negarían a un trato así. Tendrían miedo.

—Yo no —contradijo con una tierna seriedad—, yo no te tengo miedo.

—¿No?

—En lo absoluto —y pareció discurrir al respecto—, miedo me da perder a mis _nakama_, no poder protegerlos, ser incapaz de navegar con ellos. Eso me da terror.

—Es entendible —fue empático, como capitán comprendía ese sentir—, pero nadie da a la ligera algo que es tan importante.

Para su sorpresa Luffy negó con la cabeza, disconforme con ese pensar. Para él su corazón y su cuerpo no eran tan importantes como sus sueños y los de sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, el corazón solo un músculo más y el cuerpo, una carcasa; pero los sueños son eternos y el principal motor de las personas.

Si cada uno lograse materializar sus sueños, esa sería la manera de inmortalizarse, no a través de la carne putrefacta o al polvo de los huesos. Ser solo un nombre no valía de nada si los hechos detrás de esa perpetuación no estaban en armonía con lo vivido.

Una vez muerto, muerto se está, pero los sueños siempre han de perdurar inmortalizados en actos.

* * *

**Los que me leen en el fandom de Gintama saben de dónde vienen las expresiones que usa Kinemon en el fic XD, pero como sé que Gintama es un diamante en bruto que poca gente conoce, copypasteo un pequeño glosario. Si quieren saber más del tema, pueden leer las notas de algunos de esos fics, más que nada de "Hazlo bien y no mires con quién", "Wakashu" y "El resto de mi vida", los demás no tienen menciones al respecto.**

* * *

**Nanshoku Ôkagami**: "El gran espejo del amor entre hombres" (1687) es una colección de cuarenta relatos escritos por Ihara Saikaku que describen las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre adultos y adolescentes en el Japón del siglo XVII. Una peculiaridad de la cultura japonesa pre moderna era que las relaciones homosexuales entre hombres debían darse entre un adulto y un adolescente llamado _wakashu_. Cuando un _wakashu_ alcanzaba los 19 años, era sometido a una ceremonia de presentación en sociedad en la que se le otorgaba el estatus de de hombre adulto, y desde entonces era él quien asumía ese rol en las relaciones con otros adolescentes.

Saikaku distingue dos tipos de hombre en las páginas de Nanshoku Ôkagami: los conocedores de muchachos (_shôjin-zuki_) y los misóginos (_onna-girai_). Los _shôjin-zuki_ se interesaban por los muchachos, pero no exclusivamente; en general estaban casados, mantenían una familia y seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales con mujeres. Por su parte, los _onna-girai_ no se casaban y rechazaban completamente a las mujeres como compañeras sexuales. El primer grupo mantenía lo que hoy llamaríamos una identidad "bisexual", mientras que la identidad del segundo grupo está más cerca de nuestra percepción moderna del "homosexual". Ya que ambos grupos podían mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres sin ningún estigma, su predilección por los muchachos no era considerada una característica distintiva.

* * *

**Para que no me reten este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los dos anteriores, y encima lo traje relativamente rápido, pero no se me engolosinen (?) porque no puedo escribir todos los capis en el lapso de una semana, ¡estoy en demasiados fandoms! Aunque este sea mi favorito, tengo responsabilidades de persona adulta (*cof* niños a cargo/universidad/amantes -muchos [sí, claro, ya quisieras]-/familia *cof*) y también responsabilidades de ficker: me metí a un reto en el de Saint Seiya con el que debo cumplir sí o sí (o mi cabeza rueda).**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos dentro de una o dos semanas; y si no nos vemos, nos tanteamos.**

* * *

25 de junio de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

A Luffy, todas esas cuestiones que desvelaba a los hombres, le importaban muy poco. Él quería vivir tras su sueño, porque vivir de por sí era toda una aventura y él adoraba sentirse vivo de esa manera.

Sentirse _vivo_, a fin de cuentas.

Monkey D. Luffy en su complejidad era tan simple que a veces desconcertaba. _Dolía_ chocarse con esa pared de realidad.

—Si me hubieras pedido mi sombrero, te hubiera dicho que no.

—O sea —caviló el doctor reparando en la incoherencia del día—, que aceptas darme tu corazón y tu cuerpo, pero _nunca jamás_, bajo ningún motivo, un insignificante sombrero.

—¡Ey, no es insignificante, me lo dio Shanks y es mi tesoro! ¡Los sueños y los tesoros de un pirata son lo más importante para él! —Reflexionó sobre lo que decía—, después de sus _nakama_, claro. —Porque sin compañeros era imposible cumplir los sueños. Un factor daba pie al otro, y en esa rueda de componentes primordiales su deber como capitán era cuidar de cada pieza.

—En tu escala de valores tu tesoro —enumeró—, los sueños y tus amigos están por encima de tu corazón y tu cuerpo —asintió—, vale… haré de cuenta que te entiendo.

Luffy carcajeó de nuevo, porque Law era un sujeto muy divertido.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que piense que no son importantes —aclaró, para desconcertarlo aun más. Law sentía fatiga mental a esas alturas y ni refregarse los ojos le aliviaba.

—Ya, y vas a dármelos como si nada. ¿No quieres pensarlo al menos un poco?

—Ya te dije que a mí no me gusta pensar mucho —reiteró—, además —miró hacia un costado, un poco abochornado—, más lo pienso y más nervioso me pongo.

Law soltó una risilla muy interna. Seguía sin entender absolutamente nada del trato que él mismo había impuesto, pero se daba cuenta de que le gustaba el giro que estaba teniendo dicho acuerdo. Lo estudió con calma y, en un acto involuntario, se relamió el labio inferior.

—Confío en ti —acabó por decir cerrando los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia.

—Confías muy a la ligera en las personas.

—Yo sé en quien puedo confiar y en quien no —aseveró.

Él recordaba bien que quien le había salvado la vida en Marineford no había sido otro que Law. Admitía, eso sí, que esa tarde muchas personas le habían salvado la vida, pero el Cirujano de la muerte había aparecido en el momento justo a brindarle una ayuda que necesitaba y que solo Law podía darle. ¿Cómo no confiar en él? Si hubiera querido herirlo de alguna manera, el Shichibukai había tenido muchas ocasiones en el pasado -y en el presente- para hacerlo.

—Bien… —Law asintió—¿estás listo?

—¿Va a dolerme?

—Pues… —pestañeó, estupefacto.

—Porque sé que duele… y aunque sea de goma, nunca antes hice esto.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No —negó con sinceridad—, solo estoy ansioso —la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes—. Antes de empezar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Bien, sí —respondió con energía, cual profesor ante un alumno poco inteligente—, esperaba eso.

—¿Por qué yo? —fue la tímida pregunta— ¿por qué a mí y no a… Zoro? —dijo, por decir un nombre—O Robin… ¡o Chopper, que es doctor como tú!

—Pues, es evidente —carraspeó—, tu eres Sombrero de Paja, uno de los capitanes más buscados.

—¿Solo por eso? —se mostró algo decepcionado por la respuesta, contrario a lo que Law esperó. Lo estaba halagando; aunque tratándose de Luffy no podía asegurar nada, quizás lo había interpretado de otra manera.

—Eres fuerte, muy fuerte —agregó, para ver si eso era suficiente y lograba animarlo; pero logró lo opuesto, porque el chico frunció el ceño, como si estuviera enojado.

—Es solo por mi título y la recompensa. No irás a ufanarte después, ¿cierto? Porque Usopp me dijo que muchas veces hay intereses viles…

—Siempre los hay, en los tratos a veces hay intereses viles, pero créeme que en este caso no —aseguró—, tengo mis motivos.

—Quiero escucharlos. —Ahora sí, se decía Law, el Mugiwara parecía estar usando su cerebro… aceptar a la ligera, sin contemplar razones, era absurdo hasta para Luffy— Porque yo acepté con la idea de dejar que todo fluyera, sin pensar… ¡Odio pensar! —reiteró con furia—, y ahora me vengo a enterar que solo quieres mi corazón y mi cuerpo porque soy Luffy.

—Y sí —era tan obvio que no pudo evitar reír, hiriendo el ego del muchacho—; si no fueras "Luffy", no te lo pediría.

—Yo acepté porque la idea me agradaba —se cruzó de brazos—, te considero mi _nakama_. Nadie sube a este barco si no lo considero mi _nakama_ —meditó lo que decía—, bueno… _nakama_ o prisionero, el punto es que yo… los quiero mucho a todos mis _nakama_, pero hasta ahora ninguno me había pedido eso —¡Joder, que pensaba decirle que sí al primero!— Mi corazón es de todos y mi cuerpo… —ladeó la cabeza— es mío, pero puedo dártelo.

—Luffy, Luffy —trató de calmarlo al ver que todo se estaba yendo por la tangente, ahora entendía mejor—, quiero tu corazón para cuidarlo —aseguró en un murmullo y refunfuñó, odiándose por caer en su propia trampa. Se había dicho que no revelaría las razones para poder mantener el plan en secreto un tiempo prudencial, pero ahí estaba el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja: ingeniándoselas para desbaratarlo por completo. ¿Qué jodido don tenía Monkey D. Luffy para hacer a un enemigo, un amigo? No lo entendía—. Si Doflamingo logra encontrarnos, mi plan era-

—Espera —lo calló—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con todo esto?

—_Todo_, Luffy —sentenció empezando a sentirse de mal humor.

Luffy se rascó la cabeza y escuchó con calma el plan de Trafalgar Law. El Cirujano le habló sobre guerras pasadas y sobre intenciones viles, incluso nombró a otros sujetos que él no conocía, pero que le interesaba conocer.

Estuvo como media hora hablándole sobre lo importante que era cuidar que él no muriera en el campo de batallas.

Lo de cuidar el corazón y el cuerpo de Luffy era en un sentido extremadamente literal, porque tenía en mente guardar ese corazón e intercambiar el cuerpo con el de Luffy para engañar al enemigo. Había otros factores que no podía develarle todavía al Sombrero de paja, y por eso mismo necesitaba de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, guardó silencio, escudriñando el semblante del chico y tratando de advertir si iba a sondear más en aquellas razones que no había querido darle.

Habló demasiado, contó más de lo que pretendía revelar desde el principio.

—O sea —Luffy parecía discurrir con seriedad al respecto— ¿que no quieres follarme?

A Law la katana se le resbaló de las piernas, con torpeza se agachó para tomarla de nuevo.

—Bueno, sí —miró hacia un costado—, si me lo preguntas, también me gustaría, pero no es el punto...

¿Para qué mentir? Robin le había estado dando a entender exactamente lo mismo que ahora Luffy le venía a confirmar. Su cabeza había estado trabajando sin descanso, maquinando ese posible desenlace.

No lo había querido ver así, se decía que Luffy era demasiado inocente para llegar a esas _rápidas_ y libidinosas conclusiones, pero Nico Robin lo conocía mejor, ¿y por qué no abrazar con delicadeza lo que con tanta sutileza la arqueóloga había querido darle a entender?

Luffy no entregaba su corazón a cualquiera, pero ese hombre había logrado, por primera vez en su vida, llamarle la atención. Al menos cuando se masturbaba también lo incluía a él en su repertorio de fantasías, y aunque Luffy fuera medio alelado en esos terrenos, tenía las hormonas suficientes para darse cuenta que… Law _lo ponía a mil_.

Un buen día ese hombre se le había aparecido en su travesía para pedirle su corazón y su cuerpo.

Era cierto: él quería mucho a sus _nakama,_ y si era por él los amaría a todos, el problema era que ELLOS no se dejaban. Law, en cambio, había parecido estar muy predispuesto a aceptar sus emociones.

—Pero Luffy, ¿entiendes? Es importante que comprendas lo que acabo de decirte…

—Ah, es muy complicado —suspiró con exageración—, mejor hagámoslo y luego hablamos de ello.

—Pero…

—Me aburro —lo silenció.

—Luffy...

—Si no me besas ahora le daré mi corazón y mi cuerpo a otro.

Law carcajeó apenas, fue una risa interna. ¿Qué podía hacer? No había pretendido nada de eso, pero el chico se le había pegado y ahora le ofrecía la cara como si estuviera esperando un beso o… algo.

El Cirujano arqueó las cejas y decidió resignarse con el chico que, de un día para el otro, comenzaba a representar algo más que un simple capitán fuerte al que debía proteger por sus propios intereses.

Admiraba a Luffy, aunque no lo dijera. No sabía si sentía atracción o solo era fascinación por la leyenda que representaba, pero eso era lo de menos. Uno de los capitanes más admirados estaba dispuesto a entregarle su cuerpo y su corazón, en todo sentido. En uno literal y metafórico.

No podía sentirse menos afortunado del revés.

—Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se respondió solo, con cierto espanto—: ¿eres impotente, te gusta el sadomasoquismo, eres eunuco? ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres virgen! Mira que yo en ese aspecto no, eh… me he portado mal en la cocina…

—No, santo cielo —se frotó de nuevo los ojos, saturado por ese ataque verbal— No soy impotente, ni nada de eso, Luffy… No me gustaría saber con quién estuviste hablando del tema para llegar a esas escalofriantes conclusiones sobre mí.

—Todo el mundo dice que no eres normal y que por eso te deben gustar las cosas raras —alzó un hombro—, ya sabes…

—Pues no —contestó un poco ofendido—, no lo sé ni quiero saberlo. Soy bastante tradicional en la cama.

—Si quieres atarme y esas cosas, a mí no me molestaría —avisó como si nada—, de verdad. No sientas pena.

—No siento pena —de golpe pareció recapacitar en lo dicho por Luffy—, ¿cómo es eso de que te has portado mal en la cocina? —Sonrió de lado, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que el más heterosexual de los Mugiwara resultara ser un hipócrita?

—Sí, con la fruta de Sanji —se llevó un dedo a la boca—, pero no digas nada.

—Joder, Mugiwara… —se asqueó—, no volveré a comer una banana en mi vida, menos en este barco.

—Es que me daba curiosidad —confesó— ya después le tomé gustito, ¡deberías probar! —dijo con total despreocupación como si estuvieran hablando en verdad del sabor de la fruta en cuestión y no de prácticas sodomitas.

Law comprendió eso, que Luffy había venido al mundo a vivir y disfrutar de la vida. ¿Quién era él para reprocharle esa veta aventurera? Era un sujeto curioso por naturaleza que siempre le encantaba experimentar.

—Hay algo que debes saber —reiteró el doctor—, que soy muy celoso. He matado gente por eso.

—Te jodes —fue la rápida respuesta del capitán.

—¿Qué? —creyó haber oído mal. ¿Luffy le había dicho que se… _jodiera_?

—Que te jodes, porque yo quiero a todos mis _nakama_, ya te lo dije —repitió con convicción—. No voy a lastimar a nadie negándome, ni voy a permitir que nadie salga herido.

—¿Me estás dando a entender que si cualquier te lo pide, aceptarás sin más?

—Si un _nakama_ me pide que lo quiera, ¡¿cómo no voy a hacerlo?! —chistó con enojo—. Si necesita una ayuda para desahogarse, estaré ahí. ¡¿Tienes una idea de cuántas veces necesité a un _nakama_ para liberar tensiones?! —negó con la cabeza, afligido—, Usopp me sacó corriendo, Chopper se puso a llorar, ¡Nami me pegó muy fuerte!

—Es que no puedes ir por la vida pidiendo… sexo.

—¿Por qué no? Si es algo lindo, ¡todo el mundo debería follar! —plantó una enorme sonrisa— Eso nos haría más cercanos —finalizó con falsa solemnidad.

—Ok… y después el anormal soy yo —asintió quedamente—, a ti no te gusta que se metan con lo que es importante para ti.

—No.

—Ni tampoco te agrada que te roben _nakama_, eso me habías dicho una vez.

—Ajá…

—Entonces hazte a la idea de que no me gustará perderte, ni que se metan con lo que para mí es importante.

—Entiendo —hizo un ligero mohín de disgusto—, prometo nunca más acercarme a una banana.

—No se trata de eso, Luffy —carcajeó Law.

—Aunque tenga mucha hambre y solo sea para comerla.

—No se trata de la banana solamente, ¿entiendes? —le puso las manos sobre los hombros— No me molesta lo que hagas con ella.

—Sí, entiendo —reiteró con fastidio—, tampoco intentaré aprovecharme sexualmente de Zoro cuando está dormido.

—Ni de él, ni de nadie.

—Vale, es injusto —se encogió en el sitio—, creo que entiendo tu sentir, pero si te doy mi corazón —reflexionó profundamente—, solo tengo uno. No es que pueda dárselo a otro, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —respondió tomándolo de la barbilla para acercarlo más, cuando logró rozarle los labios se dio cuenta de algo trascendental, que todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que Luffy le estaba haciendo vivir serían una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Qué pasa?

Law aprovechó la ligera abertura que había hecho la boca de Luffy para hundir la lengua en un beso muy íntimo. No lo soltó, incluso cuando el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja lo exigió con manotazos de ahogado para poder respirar.

—Tú vas a ser mi perdición… en todo sentido —concluyó Law.

Era un idiota por dejarse embaucar de esa manera. Luffy sería su entera perdición porque ahora no podría evitar reparar en la seguridad del chico. Al demonio con sus planes, sabía que los sentimientos podían hacer estragos en ellos.

Porque Luffy lo "amaba", como amaba a todos sus _nakama_, cierto, y él jamás podría contra eso. Jamás podría ir en contra de Luffy y hacerle algún tipo de daño, en caso de verse obligado.

La traición no era algo viable para ninguno de los dos. Tanto Law como Luffy eran piratas que sostenían códigos inquebrantables.

…

Amaba la noche, porque el Sunny se sumía en una calma acogedora. Durante el día, con el ajetreo montado por sus compañeros, era imposible encontrarse con uno mismo.

Amaba la noche, porque podía reflexionar mientras limpiaba la cocina sobre temas trascendentales y también sobre los intrascendentales, como lo que debía poner en la lista de compras.

Amaba la noche… pero esa en particular comenzaba a detestarla, porque se sentía vacío, solitario y desesperado. Y no entendía por qué. Al principio prefirió creer que sería algo pasajero, pero las horas pasaban y esa angustiante presión en el pecho no desaparecía, era como si algún vestigio de Zoro hubiera quedado en él.

Salió al exterior encendiendo el cigarrillo, dándole una fuerte calada observó el puesto de vigilancia, como si con esa simple pesquisa visual pudiera hallar las respuestas que tanto le urgían para estar en paz consigo mismo y con su alma.

Tal vez el espadachín tuviera esas respuestas, no lo sabía, y por el momento no quería subir a averiguarlo; ahora que tenía total dominio sobre su cuerpo, no estaba muy seguro de saber controlar sus emociones. Toda una ironía.

* * *

**Así es, el próximo capítulo es el último (y esta vez sin amenazas infundadas, porque lo tengo ploteado). Perdón a los fans del SanZo, hubo muy poco de ellos en este, pero era necesario concluir primero con el LawLuffy antes de avanzar.**

**Gracias Akirishi y Tany por sus comentarios en anónimo =)**

* * *

07 de julio de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	7. Capítulo 7

_A los que mencionaron sobre la no-inocencia de Luffy en el capítulo anterior, les recomiendo un fic SanLu que no tiene desperdicio: "**Lo que de verdad quiero**", de Yaikaya. Aparte de ser divertido, trata el tema de un Luffy "no" y "sí" inocente (?). Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el último capítulo. Gracias por pasarse y perdón por la demora, acepto nalgadas por ello._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Había estado bebiendo como un cosaco durante todo el día, pero necesitaba de algo más fuerte para abstraerse del todo. Droga química fabricada por Chopper o una patada de realidad. Curiosamente eso último fue lo que recibió, ¿debía darle las gracias al cocinero? Ni que Sanji leyera el pensamiento.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué me pateas, _enfermo_?!

—Porque me… _enerva_ —hizo énfasis en la palabra—que te tires ahí a dormir mientras todos trabajamos.

—Mi función es vigilar.

—¡OH, SÍ! —Sanji le clavó la mirada y señaló la botella— ¡La mía es patear borrachos entonces!

—No estoy borracho.

—Que todavía no te hayas parado para darme una paliza significa que estás _muy_ borracho —O tanto como Zoro podía estarlo.

—¡Me da pereza! ¡No tengo ganas de pelear siempre!

—Pelea, marimo.

El golpe que Nami le dio a Sanji en la nuca le dolió incluso al espadachín.

—¡Dejen de comportarse como dos críos! ¡Sanji, no lo incites a pelear!

—Sí, mi señora —murmuró masajeándose la cabeza.

—¡Y tú deja de llenar la cubierta de botellas vacías, ya no se puede caminar!

—Tsk, ¿y quién te nombró _Reina Pirata_ a ti? —Refunfuñó el espadachín desde el suelo, viendo los sensuales hombros desnudos de Nami mientras se alejaba por uno de los laterales.

—¡El Sunny me nombró! —respondió antes de desaparecer. Tenía buen oído la navegante.

—Y tú, idiota —espetó Zoro parándose con flojera— a ver si tienes un poco más de dignidad para hacerte respetar con las mujeres.

—¿Y quién eres tú para…? —Quiso quejarse, decirle que no lo conocía y que no era nadie para meterse en sus asuntos, pero tenía muy presente que así como él había estado en contacto con las emociones del espadachín, Zoro lo había estado de las suyas.

—¿Te gusta que te traten así, cuando tú te desvives por ellas? —Zoro no esperó respuesta— ¡NO! Entonces no seas tan arrastrado.

Intentó alejarse de Sanji, pero este lo seguía muy de cerca, podía oír sus pasos como los de un titán, estaba furioso. Lo tomó del hombro y le hizo voltear con brusquedad.

—¡A trabajar, marimo!

—¡Déjame en paz!

Sanji decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, hacerle sentir la misma humillación que había experimentado escasos segundos atrás con su atinada apreciación.

—Emborrachándote no vas a cambiar tus emociones. No habrá litros de alcohol —enfatizó con una pizca de mordacidad muy hiriente—que te hagan olvidar la maravillosa persona que soy —Se señaló con exagerado narcisismo. Zoro sabía que era un subterfugio, porque en el fondo Sanji era una persona muy insegura de sí misma.

Había querido molestarlo, con la desgracia de haberlo conseguido. Sin embargo Sanji no se sintió satisfecho al darse cuenta de ello. Por el contrario, la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro fue borrándose a medida que la mirada del espadachín iba ensombreciéndose de pesar. _Profundo_ pesar.

Quiso decir algo para quebrar el clima tan tenso que él mismo había ocasionado; para confortarlo, cuando había sido él mismo quien le había clavado una daga.

—Aunque si quieres follarme, prometo hacerte precio.

Craso error. No debió haber bromeado con ello. Zoro lo miró con altivez y soltó una carcajada apagada… era de lástima.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta el puesto de vigilancia. Por algún motivo que desconocía, no podía pegarle ni mucho menos odiarle en ese momento; aunque el cocinero se lo mereciera, y con creces. No entendía por qué, por lo general era común experimentar esas dos emociones cuando se trataba de Sanji.

Notó que lo había seguido hasta el puesto de vigilancia y acabó por explotar. ¿Acaso pretendía volverlo loco? ¿Cómo haría para olvidar todo y dejar el asunto allí si el cocinero se empecinaba en mortificarlo? De golpe, creyó entender las razones.

Sanji _quería_, pero no se animaba, o quizás no sabía cómo dar esos primeros pasos.

¿A dónde quería llegar, hasta _dónde_ quería llegar? Zoro no lo intuía, y estaba profundamente agotado, física y emocionalmente, para averiguarlo y como para lidiar con la incapacidad de Sanji a la hora de afrontar la verdad.

No se había hecho gay de la noche a la mañana, eso era claro. No le correspondía a Zoro ejercer el papel de psicólogo, no tenía ganas ni interés en ello. Era problema de Sanji y, como tal, era algo que debía resolver él mismo, como persona adulta y pensante que era.

¿Valía decírselo? ¿Conseguiría algo? Tal vez que lo dejara en paz. Con suerte se enojaba lo necesario para mandarse a mudar y no hablarle nunca más.

Zoro tenía muy en claro lo que le pasaba, ya no se hacía mala sangre por ello. No iba a permitir que el cocinero desestabilizara ese equilibrio que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado encontrar a lo largo de los años; años en los que compartió espacio con él… conviviendo, viéndolo día a día, _soportando_.

—Si quieres follar, ve a pagarte una puta, caracol —dijo, pero su manera de degradarlo había sido débil, superflua, casi por obligación o compromiso.

El cocinero sonrió de costado, ahora era él quien sentía lástima del otro. Se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del espadachín. Lo estudió de cerca, con una expresión que no invitaba a la pelea, pero tampoco daba espacio para una cercanía mayor, ni mencionar una intimidad.

—No, Zoro —contradijo—, si quisiera follar… —Negó con la cabeza, era tan fácil encontrar sexo. Fuera pago o no.

Aunque él tuviera mala suerte con las mujeres, si quería podía conseguir a una mujer muy dispuesta. No se trataba de eso.

—Estoy cansado, cocinero. No juegues con mi paciencia —amenazó.

—Yo también estoy cansado —asintió—, de que seas un imbécil, pero bueno… vivo con ello.

Zoro frunció el ceño, ahora sí con hambre de pelea, pero vio la risilla de él ante una previsible reacción y no pudo con ello. Sanji riendo resplandecía como el mismísimo sol.

Pestañeó, ¡vaya pensamiento más cursi! Aferró la botella y le dio un sorbo, a ver si con eso lograba eliminar su delirio y el espejismo, pero Sanji no le dio con el gusto. Le quitó la botella, para beber lo poco que quedaba de un solo trago.

No buscaba emborracharse, no le gustaba conseguirlo, los resultados siempre eran catastróficos para él, pero sí pretendía darle un sencillo mensaje con su actitud.

—Siempre en tus labios tiene que haber el pico de una puta botella —murmuró, arrojándola contra la pared. No se quebró pese a ser de vidrio, apenas rodó para volver a su lado.

Zoro pareció entender la queja, porque de inmediato lo tomó de la nuca para robarle un beso. De esos furiosos que nacen con bronca e indignación. No dio lugar a quejas, ni tampoco Sanji pretendía usar la boca para hablar. La abrió, recibiendo toda la impetuosidad de Zoro.

Tumbó a Sanji sobre el piso de madera, escabullendo las manos para quitarse, de una bendita vez, esa malsana necesidad de acariciarlo. Tanto tiempo teniendo el cuerpo del cocinero a su merced, sin poder aprovecharse de ello... lo había trastocado, más de lo usual.

—Oh, vamos… no me dirás que te da pudor —bromeó el espadachín cuando sintió las manos del cocinero apartándolo.

—No es eso… —No supo cómo explicarle que por lo general, y pese a su preocupante grado de perversión que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Brook o Franky, le costaba ir demasiado rápido en materia de sexo. A él le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para _amar_ a la otra persona.

—Sé muy bien como te ves desnudo, y déjame decirte que luces muy bien —intentó persuadirlo.

—Gracias, un cumplido del marimo. El mundo debe estar al revés —ironizó, trabándose luego con las palabras—, y tú también, aunque… los hombres no me… tú… estás de infarto —lo dijo lo último como si hubiera confesado un pecado siniestro o como si le doliera en lo más profundo, de cierta parte de su cuerpo, el reconocerlo.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó, incorporándose apenas para darle libertad, sin embargo Sanji lo miraba con seriedad—, si no te gusta la idea, yo no tengo problemas en dejarme. No va a ser la primera vez.

Sanji no mostró sorpresa por esa revelación, permaneció en un estado contrito, a tal punto que Zoro se sintió en la obligación de animarlo. No entendía qué había dicho o hecho mal, pero era evidente que algo importunaba al cocinero.

—¿Qué es lo que-?

—Te amo.

Zoro arqueó las cejas, tomando distancia del todo para pararse. _Joder_, estaba borrachísimo: deliraba con el cocinero pervertido diciéndole que lo amaba.

—Sé que suena raro y repentino, además de ñoño —reconoció, luego tragó saliva antes de decirlo—, pero no es de ahora.

—Cocinero.

—Lo siento, Zoro —se sentó, acomodándose la camisa y la corbata—, soy un idiota.

—Sí, lo eres —asintió, perdiendo la mirada.

—Y no quiero que me reproches cosas como… el tiempo que perdimos —enumeró—, o en lo mucho que me cuesta ser sincero con mis emociones. Ni tampoco espero que me entiendas.

—No me amas —Negó con calma, sin enfado.

—Tal vez —lo admitió, sonriendo divertido al repara en lo ñoño que sí sonaba su pensamiento, uno que no tardó en hacer verbal—, quizás solo sea que te quiero mucho… porque somos compañeros desde hace muchos años y atravesamos por muchos momentos difíciles, y también por momentos buenos.

—Uhm… —No supo qué decir. Aunque correspondía esas emociones, no le resultaba tan fácil como a Sanji soltar la lengua.

—No sé lo que es el amor —confesó—, es solo una expresión que se usa para decirle a una persona que es muy importante para ti. Y tú lo eres, como también lo son los demás —No quería que se quedara con una imagen errónea de su persona.

Zoro lo miró con una cálida mueca en los labios. Por fin el cocinero se mostraba como en verdad era.

—No necesito que me digas nada de eso. Yo lo sé muy bien.

Sanji asintió. Eso era cierto, después de todo ambos habían estado en contacto con esas emociones que no pueden explicarse con palabras, a veces ni siquiera con actos y, aun así, incluso las actitudes resultan exiguas para denotar esa clase de sentimientos.

Quería a todos sus _nakama_ y diciéndolo ni siquiera revelaba una cuarta parte de sus sentimientos por ellos.

—Soy muy llorón —rió de la nada, mientras una lágrima descendía.

Le agarró tal ataque de risa, que Zoro se sintió contagiado. No había dicho nada gracioso, pero había sido esa ligera resignación a lo que era, _a quien era_, lo que le había causado infinita simpatía.

Zoro extendió una mano, sabiendo que el Sanji de siempre negaría una ayuda de su parte. En esa ocasión el cocinero no solo aceptó incorporarse aferrado a esa extremidad, sino que además tironeó un poco de la muñeca para poder acotar la minúscula distancia entre ellos.

Solo había querido abrazarlo, muy fuerte; esperando que ese simple gesto encerrara esa palabrita difícil de soltarle a él.

—Gracias, Zoro —Al final lo había murmurado.

Sentía gratitud por múltiples razones: por valorarlo como era, no por lo que podría llegar a ser. Por quererlo, sin siquiera sentirse merecedor de ese afecto. Por aceptarlo, todo complicado como era. Por cuidarlo, aunque no lo necesitara ni se lo pidiera. Zoro siempre cuidaba de todos, a la distancia y en silencio.

Había estado cuidando durante todos esos años su profunda fragilidad. Sanji se sentía roto como el cristal, pero el espadachín había juntado esos trozos, uniéndolos. Le tomó años acabar ese _trabajo_, cierto, pero había rendido sus frutos.

No sabían si despreciar o venerar a Trafalgar Law. Ni tampoco entendían por qué las _akuma no mi_ debían llevar ese nefasto nombre, cuando ellos en el presente comenzaban a verlas como una bendición celestial.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Que Sanji diga "te amo" es tan ¿normal? Digo, él ama a todas las mujeres, que ame al marimo no es tan extraño, creo que por eso causa más impacto que reconozca que lo quiere, porque es más sincero. Bah, son desvaríos míos post-fics, y hace mucho que no nos vemos con Yageni, así que no tengo con quien compartir cara a cara y verbalmente mis idioteces onepiezcas.**

**Oh, sí, había pensado en continuar la historia. En hacerles tener su primera pelea de pareja-que-todavía-no-es-pareja, para que Law los volviera a cambiar de cuerpo, con la nefasta suerte de que algo perverso le ocurriera a él por culpa de Luffy XD y los dos acabaran MUY lejos del Sunny, por mucho tiempo. Y lo que iba a ser solo un día, se convertirían en MESES de estar en el cuerpo del otro, con toda la intimidad que eso conlleva: "—Ok, cocinero. He ido al baño a hacer del dos con tu cuerpo, más intimidad entre nosotros no puede haber".**

**XD ME PARTO DE RISA, porque encima también ideé el cambio de cuerpo entre Law y Luffy, trayendo muchos inconvenientes porque, o sea: "¿Estás seguro, Law, de que quieres que Luffy tenga tu cuerpo? ¿No preferirías pensarlo dos veces?", porque nada asegura que Luffy aprenda a usar _correctamente_ la _akuma no mi_ de Law *se ríe más perversamente*, podrían haber muchos accidentes y dificultades.**

**Esto me recuerda muchísimo al Ladrón de cuerpos, de Anne Rice XD (además del DJ 5927 que A-chan conoce muy bien).**

**… pero quería concluirlo aquí. Al menos de momento. Si hago la secuela, supongo que lo continuaré aquí mismo. Antes de sentarme a publicarla preferiría tenerla toda escrita, para evitar grandes periodos de tiempo sin actualizar D_: No me gusta eso y en la Universidad, este cuatrimestre (el que viene), me voy a anotar en una materia _cojedora_ que no me va a dar tiempo para escribir tanto como ahora, así que más me conviene ser precavida. Además tengo ganas de continuar Katei y Mil Soles D:, sin dejar de lado que Shingeki no Kyojin es un fandom TAN pequeño que duele y merece más amor. Solo Zeus sabe cómo lograré apañármelas con tantos proyectos.**

**¿Les parece bien que termine así o quieren más? XD Nosotros, _frikis_, siempre queremos más, lo sé. A lo que voy es a que puedo tomarlo como un fic independiente, no obstante tiene mucho que ver con esta idea, así que sería un poco extraño que me plagie a mi misma y suba otro fic "muy parecido" a este.**

**No sé… a esta hora de la mañana soy Sócrates y solo sé que no sé nada. Se me da por desvariar con preguntas filosóficas intrascendentales sobre un fandom que amo. Esto es perder tiempo procrastinando XD.**

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. Agradezco cada comentario en este fic bastante chabacano, cosa que me sorprende. Desde un principio creí que nadie iría a leer esto (o muy poca gente). Esto me hizo pensar en la calidad de los fanfictions y al final, como siempre, la drama queen que llevo dentro se terminó quejando, o no quejando, pero si pasan por mi Livejounal verán a lo que me refiero (pero pasen dentro de un rato, porque ahora el LJ está de mantenimiento ¬¬).  
**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
